In today's fast-paced business environment, users frequently travel around to conduct business. For example, a sales representative can visit many customer locations throughout the day. Due to the nature of the business, there can be periods of time during the day where the user has limited or no internet connectivity, thereby resulting in an inability to access important data stored on backend servers. This can result in lost productivity.